I'm Never Saying 'Goodbye' to You
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: Those six small words replayed themselves over and over in Blaine's head… Klaine smut ;D R/R.


**Fandom/Pairing; **"Glee"/Klaine

**Rating; **M (ya know it ;D)

**Disclaimer; **Why are you _still _under the delusion that I own anything related to Glee? I promise you: I am nothing more than a sex-starved fan with _way _too much time on my hands.

**Summary; **Those six small words replayed themselves over and over in Blaine's head… Klaine smut ;D R/R.

**A/N; **Ah yes, I am once again presenting a smutty Klainefic for your enjoyment. I love writing them so much – smut or fluff, it doesn't matter. They make me feel all warm and giddy inside. I don't know of any other couple that has made me feel this way before (save for Willow/Tara and Ron/Hermione).

Anyways, hope you all like this – don't forget to review once you read :D

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Did you mean it?"

Kurt yawned, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. "Mean what?"

Blaine ran his fingers over the soft skin of Kurt's back. "What you told me – after you transferred back to McKinley," he replied, staring at Kurt's moonlit visage in the dark. "You told me you were never saying 'goodbye' to me."

There was a quiet sigh, after which Kurt whispered, "Of course I meant it. Why would I tell you something I don't mean?"

"I know. It's just that…" He blinked, "… it meant a lot to me – hearing you say something like that."

"Is that why you were bawling?" Kurt asked, sleepily, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut _up._" Blaine chuckled, pulling the boy closer to him under the covers.

Kurt's voice was thick with drowsiness when he spoke again: "Don't worry about it. Emotional guys are hot." He was quiet for a moment, and then reconsidered, "Well, you're hot when you do anything, so…"

Blaine smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on Kurt's forehead, "And you're beautiful."

"If you say so." Kurt blushed a faint pink, "I love you."

"You know I love you too." Blaine replied, as Kurt brought him closer, to kiss him, softly.

"_I'm never saying 'goodbye' to you_." He quoted himself, his voice growing faint and his eyes closing again.

Hearing those words repeated sent shivers down Blaine's spine. His forehead was pressed against Kurt's, and he grinned in the darkness. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso, he held him and listened to his gentle breathing. Despite the fact that Kurt was falling asleep and despite the fact that it was about two in the morning, Blaine couldn't help himself; He couldn't bring himself to _stop_ touching him… He ran his hands over his back, caressing his skin. Kurt sighed, quietly, which made Blaine smile. His hands moved further down the boy's body, slipping under the covers, until –

Kurt gasped at the familiar sensation of Blaine stroking his cock, but did not open his eyes. He silently cursed as he felt himself growing hard at his boyfriend's touch. Hearing Blaine's low chuckling made his eyebrows furrow in slight annoyance. "Blaine…" he breathed, "It's late – I…"

"You _what_, baby?" Blaine cooed, gripping Kurt and kissing his jaw.

_This is so frustrating, _Kurt thought, bucking into Blaine's hand in spite of himself. "I just… Mmph."

"You don't want it?" His voice was right in Kurt's ear and it was all deep and _god _this whole mess was too hot.

He couldn't make his brain form words to respond, so he merely squeaked as Blaine pumped him.

"Open your fucking eyes, Kurt," Blaine whispered, kissing him.

What _else _could he do? Obeying, he saw Blaine grinning at him and smiled back, shakily, before his lips were captured again.

"Blaine – uhm," he moaned into his mouth, "W-What are you going to do?"

That got Blaine laughing again and he pulled away to reply, "I _was _going to fuck you – but if you'd rather go back to sleep, I –,"

"_No!_" Kurt cried, horrified and aching with want, "No, please, Blaine. I'm not… I'm not tired anymore – I need… I need…"

Blaine quieted him, "I know you do – calm down." Crawling under the sheets, he placed butterfly kisses all up and down Kurt's torso. When he realized that Kurt was trembling, he glanced up at him from under the covers. "Baby, don't worry; I'm going to take care of you, okay?" When Kurt nodded, he continued, "What do you want me to do?"

Kurt never knew what to say when asked that question. He was so anxious for _something _to happen; his whole body was alive and all he wanted was Blaine… "I just want…" Kurt arched his back as Blaine's tongue ran over his collarbone, "… _you_."

Blaine snickered, "Mmm-hmm, go on."

This frustrated Kurt a little bit – lucky him to have a tease for a boyfriend. "Ohh… I-I want you – inside of me. _Please_."

"I'll do whatever you want, Kurt," he replied, pumping Kurt's desperate cock as he sucked on his neck, hungrily. "But remember what you are. Don't fucking forget that."

"Wh-What a-am I, Blaine?" He asked, his voice thick with lust.

Blaine let his tongue glide across his earlobe, before whispering, "My slut."

Shivers shot up and down Kurt's spine at those words; Blaine was definitely hornier than he'd thought. "I… know I am – I know it… _Please_ fuck me now. I need… I need to be fucked."

Blaine nodded at that, slithering back under the bed covers again. "I _know _you do, baby. I know you need to get fucked, and I know you think I'm being mean for teasing you like this." Kurt opened his mouth to protest – right as he felt Blaine's lips on his throbbing cock. As he clenched the sheets in his hands, Blaine's voice reached him again, "But put your self in _my _place for a second. Do you fucking _know _how hard it is to be me? I had to watch you parade around Dalton – in those tight jeans, showing your ass off to everybody. And _now," _he swirled his tongue around the head, slowly, making Kurt whine, "And now, you're back at McKinley – away from me. I don't get to see you nearly as much – but that doesn't mean I don't know what you do. You make everyone want you. You're so fucking _sexy_, Kurt, you have _no _idea. _And _you have no idea what knowing that does to me. How am I supposed to keep you?"

Kurt was surprised at the dark edge in Blaine's voice as he spoke this whole time, but replied simply: "You h-_have _me. I'm yours."

"Say that again – I don't think you got it right."

"I'm your slut, Blaine," he breathed.

Blaine chuckled, "That's right – you fucking _are_. Now flip over onto your hands and knees so I can fuck you like the little whore you are."

All the dirty talk was not unexpected, but still somewhat new. Either way: Kurt liked it. He did what he was told, his whole body trembling. "Blaine?"

"What?"

Kurt was sure that this would sound idiotic, but had to get it out in advance: "I love you."

Blaine softened at that, kissing the milky white skin of Kurt's back softly, "I love _you_. Now, do you want me to fuck you or not?"

He nodded vigorously, "Yes."

"Say 'please'."

Kurt could feel the head of Blaine's cock teasing his entrance, and shuddered, "Please, Blaine… _Please_."

Blaine nodded, highly turned on by the desperation he could hear in Kurt's voice. He loved making him crazy with desire – loved driving this beautiful boy to his absolute limits. And, with a thrust and a gasp, Blaine was buried inside him – without warning, without lube. It _hurt. _It hurt like hell – but in the best way something _could _hurt. Kurt let out a whine as Blaine pulled back to thrust back in, roughly. "Fuck…!"

"Shhhh," Blaine quieted him, "Do you want to wake your whole house up?"

Kurt wanted to scream at him for that, because Blaine was such a dick about this exact thing whenever they had late nighters. He loved making fun of the difficulty Kurt had with keeping quiet.

"Fuck you." Kurt breathed, his body shaking and his mind reeling.

"Mmm – maybe tomorrow night, yeah?" Blaine replied, cheekily, grabbing Kurt's hips and slamming back into him again.

Kurt had to bury his face in the pillows to stifle his moan of pleasure. "God, Blaine – that's… nnngh…"

"You're so fucking _tight_, Kurt," Blaine groaned, fingernails digging into Kurt's hips as he moved.

Kurt whined again; he was already _so _close – it was driving him crazy. He _needed _Blaine to make him come – his body was screaming for release. Each thrust got Blaine deeper inside him, and all he could do was clutch the bed sheets in his fingers and moan.

One thing was certain: this was not going to last much longer. He heard Blaine swearing to himself, while one of his hands fisted itself in Kurt's hair. Kurt was just so fucking… _riled_ and he couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips back to meet Blaine's thrusts.

Blaine gasped sharply, "Fuck, Kurt – just… _god."_

And then Blaine's hand snaked up under them to pump Kurt's cock and ohmyfucking_god_ this must be what heaven is like – it all felt _too _good. Kurt was whining into his pillow, his eyes closed, and when he ground his hips back onto Blaine again, Blaine let out another groan and Kurt felt a hot spurt inside him and fuck this was really all too much. The way that the room around them smelled of sex and sweat was really enough to make even the most sexually inexperienced person scream. Unable to stand how fucking amazing everything felt, he came, too.

Blaine pulled out and collapsed beside him on the bed – both of them panting heavily. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine staring at him with a huge grin on his exhausted face. Smiling back, he pulled his boyfriend into his arms and let himself slip slowly into dreamland again, with nothing but Blaine's soon-to-be-steady breathing as his ambiance.

**Author's Note; **Soooooo? Love it? Hate it? Hmmm? I wanna know, so review, please, lovelies! :D


End file.
